kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Taruru
| voiced by = , , , | wordplay = TLL | alias =Talulu | age = Most Likely Older than Tamama | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier (Senior Private) |ja = タルル}} is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is a and a part of the Garuru Platoon. Taruru is voiced in Japanese by Akeno Watanabe, while Chris Cason voices Taruru in the English release. History He was formerly Tamama's apprentice and calls him "master,"("senpai" in Japan). For more see Chibi Taruru. Taruru used to be Tamama's apprentice. Taruru first appeared to see if all the rumors about the Keroro Platoon was true, revealing what Tamama told him about the platoon. In the anime, he also appeared a couple of times with his childhood friend Karara, forming a duo of mischievous kids. Taruru was more clumsy than Tamama. Taruru is a blue Keronian kid, as has been implied by his tail. The Keron Army then transformed him into a mature Keronian and made him private first class. He currently has adult features. Despite Taruru's clumsiness in the past, he had become very skilled when training in the Keron Army under the Garuru Platoon and has exceeded Tamama in both growth and rank, defeating him in a face-off, but was defeated by a persevering Tamama. Relationships Tamama Tamama was Taruru's former master. Taruru often followed him around when he was younger, and called him master or senpai, much to Tamama's annoyance and embarrassment. Taruru enjoys Tamama's stories abput his adventures on Pekopon and would fawn over all of Tamama's lies. However, after maturing and joining the Keroro Platoon, Taruru treats Tamama with a little less respect, still refering to him as Senpai, despite having exceded him. Karara-best friend Garuru-master today Episode Appearances *Twit came from Outer Space *A Fence of Offense *For the Love of Tamama *Old Childhood Friends *Private Problems (Mentioned) *Card Battles (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Garuru Platoon Unite! Attacks Taruru has similiar energy attacks to Tamama, only they are light blue and come from his eyes. When Taruru was younger he and Tamama would see who's death blow was more powerful. * Taruru Genocide: Taruru shoots light-blue beams from his eyes. * Shining Taruru Genocide EX: A powered-up version of Taruru GenocideKeroro Gunso Episode 101 . * Taruru Genocide GX: A far more powered-up version of Taruru Genocide EXKeroro Gunso Episode 103. * Taruru Genocide DX: A powered-up version of Taruru Genocide GXKeroro Gunso 103}}|Episode 103. * Taruru Ball: Taruru makes a small energy ball that he throws at the enemy. Gallery Youngtaruru.jpg|Taruru as a child. Taruru and karara.jpg|Taruru and Karara. Tamama_Taruru_and_Karara.jpg|Tadpole Tamama, Karara, and Taruru. Tarurucards.png|Adult and Tadpole Taruru Cards from Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game). vcyusx.jpg Taruru.png Blabing Taruru.png Fish face.png OMG Kururu.png Yay Taruru.png Taruru happy tears.png Taruru on a manga cover.png|Taruru in the Manga Series I think I have found my true love, Taruru, Tamama, my true love is Kururu.png Taruru crying in pride.png Taruru should wear lipstick.png Bandicam 2014-07-21 14-27-02-867.jpg Images-Taruru Keroro game so and so.jpg Taruru1.jpg Taruru the 0.jpg Keroro and the gang.png chibi Taruru tadpole.png Keroro and bros.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Taruru on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Proxy 002.jpg A cute extra poster included in the season 7.jpg 1319095391-708664702.jpg|Energy ball References Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keron Army Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Game Characters Category:Tamama